<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waters That Are Still Unknown by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609154">Waters That Are Still Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gen, Kanan might be a wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yō has been given a task to travel unknown waters of a new world, seeking out those in need. By her side for every adventure is her best friend, Kanan. Together they set sail, excited for what awaits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane, Matsuura Kanan &amp; Watanabe You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waters That Are Still Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/gifts">TheRev28</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yō looked out across the ocean to a small island ahead, her eyes transfixed on the port they were about to dock in. The wolf by her side let out a little bark, grabbing Yō’s attention. She turned, flashing a smile before reaching to pet soft blue fur. Specks of white on wolf’s pelt mixed in with the cold dark hues created a sprinkle of stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Kanan? There will be lots of things to do but it’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf barked in return and wagged her tail excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gods had given the two of them a purpose and an adventure like no other. Their quest was to travel from island to island in search of people in need and provide aid. A ship was bestowed upon them. It was an impressive old wooden vessel with a shining figurehead of a white horse and a crew of little spirits to hoist the sails and steer the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō had become a captain as she always dreamed off and took her first voyage in an exciting new world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship was brought nearer the port which upon closer look seemed rather lifeless. The thought made Yō a little sad compared to the busy seaside back home, but she couldn't wait to see what the rest of the island was like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally docked, Yō could hardly contain her excitement. She bid her spiritual crew a ‘see you later’ then raced down, enjoying the feeling of her boots running over the wooden planks of the port. Kanan was beside her, paws beating down against the earth with just as much enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raced up a road heading into the village, glancing around as they did. Small buildings littered the way, looking dull and vacant. As they got closer and closer to the center, a disappointment lingered that gave way to confusion. The streets were empty, everything was closed and what looked like it used to be a bustling main square seemed so lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō glanced around, trying to find some hint of life in this dreary place only to be met with silence. She turned to Kanan whose tail hung low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan didn’t respond, instead she simply wandered forwards. Yō followed, wondering what exactly had captured the wolf’s attention. She was led a few blocks until they approached the beginnings of a path into the wilderness. Both of them paused for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where would this lead and would it give an explanation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two started to follow it, and soon asphalt became gravel then mud. The plants were overgrown, brushing against them as they traveled along. The path twisted and wound around and Yō wondered if it was just going to get them more lost. To her luck, the way started to widen and the woods started to thin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead she could see a temple atop of a small hill. Intrigue motivated her and their pace quickened. They climbed till they passed through a torii gate and looked to see a woman meditating under the shade of one of the buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yousoro!” Yō called out, disturbing her peace before realizing and feeling a little guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked surprised, turning to them and letting out a soft and unusual noise. “Zura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Sorry!” Yō scratched behind her head. “I was just glad to have found someone! This place is so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empty?” the woman suggested with a hint of sadness in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman forced a smile. “Let me make you some tea. My name’s Kunikida Hanamaru… Call me Maru-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet cha Maru-chan! Watanabe Yō.” She turned to the wolf by her side. “And this is Kanan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you both,” Hanamaru replied, gesturing for them to follow her into the shrine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Yō couldn't help but peer curiously at everything. It had been a little while since visiting a temple. She would have to go offer a prayer and honor the gods afterwards. They were told to sit and wait. Yō did just that. Kanan on the other hand was too busy sniffing things much to Yō’s embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaru returned with some tea and even a treat for Kanan who just barked in excitement. Hanamaru didn’t seem to mind, giving Kanan the treat as well as a fuss before sitting back and sighing a little. She then seemed to remember herself and sat up straight. Her attention focused on Yō who was just sipping at her tea while she waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a few days ago when Yohane found an ancient charm of a red gemstone dragon hidden deep within the woods. I paid it no mind but her wife, Dia, seemed worried. She came to me and told me to look this thing over, zura. I didn’t understand what was worrying her and I said I was too busy…” Hanamaru trailed off, staring into her own tea cup solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the charm do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh filled the air before Hanamaru nodded. “It happened so suddenly, zura. The sky went red and there was this… ringing sound? I felt a chill and then as quick as it came it was gone. I locked the temple and headed into the village to ask what had happened only to find no one. After crying a little while, I remembered what Dia said about this charm and I went to her house, zura. I found it on the floor, a strange red glow emanating from it. I tried to pick up it but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaru held out her hand, revealing a crimson burn-like mark on her palm. It looked painful. Things stilled and even Kanan remained quiet and motionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what to do. I’ve been praying to the gods that they send me a sign or something to help… but- Wait, zura.” Hanamaru turned to You, a seriousness taking over her tone. “You’re what the gods sent, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh.” Yō didn’t know what to say. It sounded pretty serious and though they had been tasked to help, could she actually do this? No point worrying before even giving a go, right? “Yeah, I am. Can you take me to the charm? I’ll see what I can do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaru looked relieved as her lips curled up into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked down the path, slowly heading back to the village. Hanamaru seemed troubled the whole time as she struggled to get past the myriad of plants that attempted to fetter them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The village was just as eerie and lifeless as the last time and Hanamaru seemed upset by it but bravely pressed on. She led them to a small traditional Japanese house. Hanamaru slid the doors open, stepping inside and apologizing for intruding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dragon shining with red lay on the floor, emanating a menacing aura. Hanamaru stared at it anxiously; Yō looked just as nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Yō gathered her courage together and reached for the charm. To her luck there were no singes of any sort, only the cold of metal. Hanamaru was wide eyed, coming to carefully inspect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should maybe take it back to the temple, zura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō nodded and the two of them began their walk back. When they were finally at the temple once again, Hanamaru began searching for all her records, books, and legends for anything to do with dragons, charms, or disappearances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It grew late and Yō was given the offer to stay. She took it and the three of them enjoyed the chance for a sleepover with mystery hunting. They laid on their futons while Kanan had curled up on a cushion nearby. A candle light burned as they continued the search through paragraph after paragraph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out there was an ancient myth of a dragon that resided on the island. A group of people worshiped it and crafted beautiful gifts in order to please this being that they likened to a god. The dragon would keep most but blessed a small amount with magic and returned them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best lead they got was the location of old ruins deep in the heart of the island. As soon as the two of them read it, they instantly started planning the journey there before realizing they needed to go to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō snuggled down in her futon, saying good night to Hanamaru before dreaming of tomorrow’s trials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning they awoke nice and early, Hanamaru made them all breakfast and they gathered up supplies and their resolve. Map and compass on hand, Yō led the way as Kanan excitedly rushed forwards into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closest way there was to follow a river for a little while until it reached a ravine. At that point they needed to go north east and over a mountain until finally they got to grassy plains. Somewhere in the middle of that, there was supposed to be a lake with the ruins nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be quite the trek but Kanan seemed excited for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked slow, keeping at a good pace, making sure to hydrate and take breaks often. Following the river was fun as the sound of running water colored Yō’s enthusiasm. When they reached the ravine, Yō gasped in excitement. It was massive and there were sure to be many caves hidden in the walls of the dark gray rocks. Hanamaru had to hold her back before she got too excited about exploring and the three of them continued north east.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After covering a lot of ground and even climbing a mountain, Hanamaru mentioned not being able to go on any longer and the three of them sat down to take a break. A fire was soon started and they cooked soup in a pot that hung down from a tripod made of sticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoying the warm soup, Yō sat back and really took in the vibrant wilderness of this island. Regardless of the circumstances, it was nice to take a moment to enjoy what was around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t far now and could figure out what had happened to everyone. Kanan came up to her, rubbing her head against Yō’s leg. She shot her a smile, giving her a fuss as all of them slowly recovered from the hike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it became time to hit the road again and Yō carefully dealt with the fire, making sure to safely put out all the embers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grassland plains were up ahead, they surveyed it, looking for any sign of water. To Yō’s excitement, in the distance was a lake. She pointed it out and Kanan barked with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace quickened as all three of them were anxious to finally reach their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This lake was massive, stretching out for ages with cold blue, only a few calm waves the wind made lapped at the shore. Wandering around, a crumbled stone archway led them to the ruins. Remnants of buildings had turned into a few piles of uneven rocks. Yō couldn’t help but try to imagine what it looked like before with dreams of all the impressive stone architecture. It brought a smile to her face as they investigated further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan’s bark pulled Yō from her thoughts. She was pacing around a pile of stones, seeming very agitated and she kept sniffing at something. Yō and Hanamaru just exchanged a look before shrugging. They began to dig through the pile, tossing rocks away until a flash of red captured their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō reached for it to see a gem. A single red gem that shined even more brightly from touch. A ringing sound came from the charm stored carefully in Yō’s pocket. She pulled it out carefully and watched as they both seemed to resound with each other. Blinding flashes grew more intense each second. You brought them closer and the world was engulfed in red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It subsided and the charm was calm and felt whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō looked to Kanan and Hanamaru, wondering what had just happened. In the distant sky she swore she saw the streak of a red dragon vanishing into blue and white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that?” Yō asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what, zura?” Hanamaru replied while Kanan tilted her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looked like a dragon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them fell silent for a moment before Hanamaru smiled. “Maybe you helped it in some way. Maybe things are all back to normal now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō returned her own big grin. “I hope so!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing it was too far to walk back, they set up camp for the night. They soon ended up telling stories around the campfire and a warm meal before retreating into the tent. Kanan came bounding in, jumping on top of them both and curling up. The only problem was she was a lot bigger than she realized and Yō got the wind knocked out of her. She pushed Kanan off only to have her face licked a bunch. Hanamaru was laughing at the two of them until Yō finally managed to get Kanan to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them got settled for the night and slept with ease after the long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey back home was not as arduous now they knew what to expect. It still took a while though. When they finally returned to town, Yō and Hanamaru were delighted to see life had once again returned. People were going about their day as normal though some seemed a little disoriented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They traveled to Dia and Yohane’s house to explain and see if things had really changed. Arriving there, a woman greeted them, introducing herself as Kurosawa Dia and offering hospitality for the three. Her and Yohane cooked gyudon for everyone, giving some of the beef to Kanan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō was told more about the island as Yohane explained where she found the charm. On her hand was a crimson burn that matched with the one Hanamaru had. She and Hanamaru high-fived with their respective marked hand while Dia stared at them aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The festivities continued into the night before Yō decided to bid the three farewell. Just as she was leaving to go rejoin her crew at the boat, Hanamaru raced up to her, handing her the charm with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worked it out. This charm has a little pocket dimension but it was broken and things went wrong. Now it’s fixed it could be useful and I want you to have it as thanks for all you’ve done, zura.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yō accepted the charm with a smile, holding it up and admiring it as it shined with a low red that just intrigued her. Something like that could be useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Yō said as Kanan barked, wanting one last pet from Hanamaru. Yō dragged her foot across the floor and smiled. “Thanks for looking after me and coming with me on the trip to the ruins. It was fun! I’ll come back here sometime and stop by the shrine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that a lot.” Things stilled before Hanamaru’s eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered something. “If you're looking for another quest there’s an island not far from here where my friend lives, zura. Her name’s Setsuna and she’s told me a big snake keeps terrorizing the place.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I've had this idea for a while and I am glad I finally got an excuse to write it! (maybe I'll write more someday if I feel like it )</p><p>Dylan ur a hero for letting me write a fic which was absolutely nothing like what you asked for :&gt;&gt;</p><p>Also for those familiar with my works involving Kanan, don't worry I'm committed, she has canine diabetes it just hasn't developed yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>